Thomas Simpson
|header= Thomas Simpson is the king of Goodland and the titular character of The Thomas Simpson Show |bio= |family= *The Great Queen (Mother) *The Great King (Father) *Stan Smith (Adopted Father) *Francine Smith (Adopted Mother) *Gina Muller (Sister) *Nutsy (Adopted Daughter) *Britney Simpson (Future Daughter) *Matt Simpson (Future Son) *Chloe Simpson (Future Daughter) *Chibi Chibi (Temporary Daughter) *Sam (Mermaid Daughter) |friends= *Lillie (Girlfriend) *Thomas the Tank Engine (Best Friend) *Star Butterfly (Best Friend) *Nia Kimani *Dawn Aztec (Close Friend) *Serena Griffin (Close Friend) *Adam Lloyd (Close Friend) *Acerola Ghostly (Best Friend) *Trix *Sunshine *Grumpy Bear *Cheer Bear *Edward the Blue Engine *James the Red Engine *Oopsy Bear *Funshine Bear *Brian Griffin *Homer Simpson *Percy the Small Engine *Gordon the Big Engine *Henry the Green Engine *Toby the Tram Engine *Oliver the Great Western Engine *Ryan *Donald and Douglas *Lana Rose *Mallow Burns *Kiawe *Taylor Star *Usgai Tsukino *Ami Mizuno *Rei Hino *Makoto Kino *Minako Aino *Chibiusa Tsukino *Luna *Artemis *Diana *Nia *Rebecca *Maddison *Melissa *Blasé *Blinky Bill *Flap *Luchia Nanami *Hanon Hôshô *Rina Tôin *Karen Powell *Noelle Hara (Caretaker) *Coco Smith *Seira Ishii *Kaito Domoto *Nagisa Shirai *Masahiro Hamasaki *Subaru Powell *Ryu Smith *Hippo *Yuri *Jem *Ethan *Emily *Britney *Hikaru Hoshina *Lala Hagoromo *Elena Amamiya *Madoka Kaguya (Close Friend) *Yuni *Haueka (Best Friend) *Mai *Riko *Keomi (Best Friend) |pokemon= On Hand *Munchlax *Sylveon *Wobbufett *Fennekin > Braxin > Delphox *Chespin *Egg > Eevee > Umbreon *Steenee (Sweetie) |enemies= *The Prince *John The Royal Engine |forms= Magakin Thomas' Magakin form is his regular form in it he is a tall character with fair skin his eyes are hazel and his hair is a dark brown Merman Thomas has been a mermaid a few times in the series. In the World of Mermaids he has a sky blue tail like that of a South Atlantic mermaid he still wears his belly badge necklace. In Fun in the Arctic Ocean Thomas has a indigo tail like Noelle he also wears the pearl locket Noelle gave him, his indigo mermaid form reappears in The Little Indigo One. Idol Super Idol |portray= *Thomas Muller |songs= *Character Roll Call *Engine Roll Call *Somebody has to be the Favorite *I Want to go Home *The Most Important Thing is Being Friends *The Hottest Place in Town *Who's Thomas? *We Make a Team Together *Wake Up *We're Friends! *Sometimes You Make a Friend *Legend of Mermaid *Just What is Love? *Star Jewel *Super Love Songs *Riding on the Winds of the Aurora *Heartbeat~Perfect Harmony~ *Mother Symphony |trivia= *Thomas has said he dyed his hair indigo once *Thomas' star sign is Scorpio *Thomas has a tattoo of Lulu Amour on his left arm because of a dare with Jem *Thomas has a habit of using other characters' catchphrases, he use's Hana catchphrase "Megashock" as much as her, her sometimes says "Cinders and Ashes!" which is Thomas the Tank Engine's catchphrase sometimes when he's shocked or say Gordon's catchphrase "Oh the indignity" when he's upset sometimes and sometime says "Love Shower Pitch!" like Luchia randomly |links= |gallery= Visit Thomas's gallery page here }} Category:The Main 8 characters Category:Characters Category:The Thomas Simpson Show Category:The Thomas Simpson Team members Category:Humans Category:Goodland Category:Original characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters with the same or shortened names Category:Royalty Category:Main Characters Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Australian Characters Category:Thomas Simpson Category:Arctic Ocean